Liens et Séparations
by draniae
Summary: Il marche à pas lents et se remémore... Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki :3.


_~Liens et séparations.~_

 _Il fait froid..._

 _Ce matin-là..._

La rosée retombait paisiblement sur le sol, arrosant petit à petit l'herbe en dessous.

La brume parcourait encore le sombre endroit, ce lieu, triste pour chaque personne, qui symbolisait la fin...

Soudainement, dans ce silence presque divin, de lents pas résonnèrent.

 _Encore un humain qui vient se recueillir..._

 _Ce lieu est si triste..._

La silhouette apparue au loin, on distinguait à présent tout de cette personne.

C'était un jeune homme aux traits fins, de taille moyenne, sûrement un lycéen.

Ses cheveux rouges écarlates contrastaient parfaitement avec ses yeux hétérochromes: l'un jaune orangé, l'autre rouge sang.

Sur sa tenue était marqué en japonnais: «Rakuzan».

Il portait à sa main droite un bouquet de fleurs.

 _ **Marcher ainsi me rappelle des souvenirs du passé... Nous étions si bien, tous ensemble, mais la séparation était inévitable...**_

La tristesse qu'il ressentait n'était pas visible, mais, ses amis, eux, auraient pu l'apercevoir dans ses yeux froids et indifférents.

Un écho vint à nouveau interrompre le silence mortuaire.

 _Pourquoi?! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas enfin?_

Non... Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais de la joie. De la joie? Dans un tel endroit?

Un sourire s'étira discrètement sur le visage pâle du lycéen.

 _ **Cela devait être ainsi, comme je l'avais prévu...**_

 _C'est faux. Tu le sais. Il y a une chose que j'ai comprise... Même si je disparaît, même si ce bouquet est pour moi, je n'ai jamais été seul! Et malheureusement, c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en aperçois..._

Tout à coup, le temps fut comme figé, piégé dans un cycle éternel.

Il faisait noir, puis, enfin, apparut l'auteur de tout ceci, le sosie parfait du lycéen. Parfait? Non. Ses yeux... Ses yeux cachaient une véritable tristesse.

 _ **Arrêtes donc ce cinéma. Tu es moi, je suis toi, apprends-le! Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce!**_

 _Non. Toi et moi sommes différents. Tu es mon erreur et ma faiblesse, je t'ai crée à partir de cette faiblesse qu'est la peur._

 _ **Et aujourd'hui, tu es complètement impuissant! Tu ferais mieux de dormir pour l'éternité. Je m'occupe du reste.**_

A nouveau, le temps repris son cours.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers une stèle froide et indifférente, comme toutes les autres présentes en ce lieu.

En fines lettres était écrit

«A l'ami que nous n'avons pas su protéger

Akashi Seijuro.»

Dans le noir complet, l'autre personne se remémorait ces doux moments passés avec eux...

La Génération des Miracles...

Alors qu'il allait céder aux ténèbres et s'endormir pour toujours, une lueur apparue, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et encore et encore.

Ces cinq lumières portaient cinq couleurs différentes et bien connues du jeune homme.

Bleuté... Bleu... Vert... Jaune... Violet...

Une seule larme qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir perla à ses yeux.

Le souvenir... que tout est fini... la Génération des Miracles... leur amitié... leurs liens... leur passé... leur avenir...

Son souffle se coupa, sa gorge se noua, il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps!

Il avait toujours été impassible, il avait peur que les autres, ses amis, voient ses faiblesses et ne le laissent derrière, il était effrayé à la simple idée d'être abandonné.

Mais tout était fini... tout...

Alors qu'il sombrait, prêt de lui, les souvenirs et les larmes se mélangeaient dans son esprit pour former une barrière dans sa mémoire.

 _J'aurais voulu... J'aurais voulu que notre amitié dure toujours, mais la séparation était inévitable... Alors pourquoi les larmes ne veulent-elles pas s'arrêter de couler?_

Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait encore apercevoir l'éclatante beauté de la Lune, dans ce miroir cosmique, il aperçu ceux qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Les lueurs devinrent plus fortes et une question s'imposa dans son esprit.

Aimes-tu le Basket Ball ?

Bien qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question, la réponse fut presque instinctive.

 _Oui.  
_

Les lueurs éclipsèrent alors l'obscurité, la transformant en un magnifique arc-en-ciel.

Une voix familière le sortit de sa torpeur.

Alors viens.

Dans l'autre monde, tout était de nouveau figé, le jeune lycéen ne bougeait pas, il ouvrit pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses deux magnifiques yeux écarlates.

Sur la stèle de marbre froid était écrit

«A cet ami qui nous est revenu

Akashi Seijuro.»

Le cours du temps se remit en route.

 **Bien, il est temps d'y aller.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
